freewarefandomcom-20200213-history
How to get rid of Antimalware Doctor
What is antimalware Doctor? Prior to knowing how to get rid of Antimalware Doctor, it is important to understand what it is. Antimalware Doctor refers to rogue antispyware software designed to trick users. At first the application appears to be a normal spyware removal tool, but the real reason behind this rogue application is to get people to purchase Renus2008. The rogue application performs fake scans on your system and reports that your computer has serious problems and recommends the use of Renus2008 full version. Do not fall for this scam; you should get rid of the Antimalware Doctor the moment it appears on your system. Symptoms of Antimalware Doctor All Rogue antispyware applications imitate legal, legitimate anti-virus software. In most cases, the application will perform multiple fake scans on your system and show the existence of imaginary malicious software. Its aim is to lead you to believing that your computer cannot be saved unless you purchase the ‘recommended’ full version antispyware program, which is actually as ineffective as the trial version. You should not pay for the full version; instead, you should work towards removing the Antimalware Doctor itself to save you from getting ripped off and from other computer errors. Removing Antimalware Doctor The importance of removing Antimalware Doctor from your computer cannot be emphasized enough. The process involves stopping processes, deleting files, and elimination of registry entries all in efforts of getting rid of this rogue application. To remove this threat, you should consider using antimalware or antivirus software to eliminate it. This will go a long way into dealing with Antimalware Doctor any similar rogue antimalware. Most people face a common problem because the rogue application has the ability to block updating and installation of genuine security programs. This can be a real issue since you will have to eliminate the fake application first. If you cannot install or update a genuine security product, you will be required to first manually eliminate the Antimalware doctor. If you are not comfortable dealing with sensitive matters on your computer, an online removal is recommended. You can simply contact a genuine and experienced remote computer repair company and your case will be dealt with accordingly. The following are manual steps that can be carefully followed to ensure that the Antimalware Doctor is completely eliminated from your system: - Bring up the system’s task manager by simultaneously pressing ‘Ctrl’, ‘Alt’ and ‘Del’ keys. - On the task manager, click on the ‘Processes’ tab. This will display all the different processes that are currently running on your computer. - Scroll the processes to find the ‘Antimalware Dcotor.exe’, right click on it and then click on “end process.” - Once you are satisfied that the process has been stopped, click on your Start Menu, then on ‘Run’ and type “regedit.” - This will open a registry edit function. You should scroll through and delete all registry entries containing the term ‘Antimalware Doctor’. Normally, there are at least three of them. You will just need to right click on the entry and then click on ‘delete.’ - You should then delete all infected files by clicking on “search files and folders” on your Start Menu. - Enter “enemies-names.ext” and delete the files. You should also delete the Antimalware Doctor.ext file. These steps will clear your computer and give you a chance to install genuine security products for better protection. It is advisable that users without proper knowledge of the computer processes seek professional help from computer technicians, as any simple mistake when dealing with the registry could lead to problems that might prove difficult to correct and actually much worse than Antimalware Doctor itself. Category:AntiVirus Category:AntiMalware Category:Antimalware Doctor